


it started with a text, how did it end up like this (it was only a text)

by myloveiamthespeedofsound



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Shameless Smut, smidgen of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myloveiamthespeedofsound/pseuds/myloveiamthespeedofsound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha sends Steve a racy text while he's out.  Things ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it started with a text, how did it end up like this (it was only a text)

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much shameless smut guys based on a tumblr post going around. This was done oh so quickly so please forgive any mistakes, it's mostly just a fun piece for the romanogers tumblr peeps currently discussing shield porn.

The sudden buzz against Steve’s chest as his phone vibrated in the inside pocket of his jacket pulled him from the story Sam was telling. He gave his friend an apologetic smile and pulled the device out to check it quickly. He thumbed over the notification that displayed a new text from Natasha. He’d been expecting something just asking when he might be home, maybe asking if he could grab her take out on his way there, or even just a hello. What he hadn’t been expecting was what pulled up as the text loaded. Steve’s throat went dry as he stared at the photo message. Natasha’s red curls fell just above her shoulders - her _bare_ shoulders - lips red and slightly parted as she stared up at the camera she held above her. Expanses of pale skin across her chest until the red of what he instantly recognized as his shield kept the photo from becoming _completely_ pornographic. One hand he could tell was holding her phone above her and the other was draped lightly against her collarbone. 

“Steve - Steve, you okay, man?” Sam’s question pulled Steve from his fog and he glanced up at the other man across the pub table and nodded a little.

“Yeah, fine,” he managed to get out and hoped it didn’t sound as low and gravely as he thought it did. He was actually surprised he managed to even get _that_ out as his mind went to thoughts that weren’t really appropriate for beers with Sam. He glanced back down at the photo and typed up a quick reply - _Tease_ \- before he hit the send button. It was only a minute before her reply came back - _come home and do something about it_. 

“I - uh - “ he started as he glanced back up at Sam and completely lost any hope of making some kind of excuse to bail on the evening. 

Sam just chuckled, clearly amused and shook his head. “It’s fine, man. Natasha?” he asked. It’d only been a few weeks since he himself had found out the pair were - well - Sam wasn’t quite sure what it was. He knew whatever it was it made Steve happy, seemed to make Natasha happy too and that was good enough for him. If the man who carried most of the world on his shoulders could find a little bit of his own happiness he’d forgive the odd bailing on boy’s night. 

Steve smiled gratefully and tossed a couple bills on the table to cover his drinks as he got up. “I’ll call you tomorrow for a run,” he promised Sam and headed out of the pub. 

The bike ride there had been a good twenty, but it only took him ten to make it home. “Nat?” he called out as he unlocked the door to his apartment and walked in. He dropped his keys on the little table beside the door as he kicked off his shoes. He made his way to the bedroom and stopped dead in his tracks in the doorway. “Jesus, Nat,” he muttered softly. 

Natasha was in the middle of the bed, propped up on her elbow with her legs long out to the side. She was clearly naked except for his shield that she held up to cover her. Steve knew he probably shouldn’t find it _as_ hot as he did - but he _did_. There was something about it as she looked over at him, a wicked grin on her lips - and his thoughts momentarily went back to that first fight and her feet planted hard against the shield currently covering her as she hitched a ride. He’d fallen in love with her behind that shield, her ducked close into him as the world imploded around them on more than one occasion, it held tight in his grip as he stared at her and she mused about the view when all he ever saw was her. If he’d found himself in this position with anyone else it would have been wrong, lewd maybe, but God if it wasn’t one of the sexiest things he’d ever seen on her. 

Steve gave his own grin back and pulled his phone from his jacket once more. He didn’t _need_ to - his photographic memory would ensure this image was long burned into his mind - but he took a quick picture none the less. Because he _could_ \- because he knew she trusted him to keep a moment like this, her vulnerable and not necessarily because of the lack of clothes but the set up of it all that was something meant solely for him and all that entailed. Because she knew he was that little shit who while the world might view as uptight and too moral for his own damn good was anything but and did things like keep a hidden folder of suggestive photos of her on his phone. 

“Take off your clothes,” Natasha all but demanded of him after he was done. 

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied back with a smirk and quickly stripped in the doorway before he walked fully into the room. He’d been half hard the whole way home thinking of the text, but seeing it person had him fully at attention as he moved toward her. He stood before her and reached a hand to trail across her clavicle, a satisfied smile tugged at his lips as he eyes fluttered shut and a soft sigh escaped her lips, goosebumps littering her bare skin. He dragged his mouth up her neck and across her chin to kiss her - deep, hungry, like he had spent every moment since she sent him that text thinking about fucking her, which he _had_. 

Natasha moved the shield onto the bed beside her and curled her legs under her to sit up on her knees, hands wrapped around behind his neck as he stood up. She nipped at his lower lip before she parted from him. “Sorry I interrupted guys night,” she said as she started to trail her lips down his bare chest. 

“No you’re not,” Steve pointed out before she pulled a moan from his lips as hers ran over the v of his hip bone.

“You’re right, not even a little,” she agreed and offered him a smirk before her lips wrapped around his cock. Steve groaned and his hands slipped into her hair. His hips bucked against her as she started to set a rhythm and God he would never get sick of the way she looked with her perfect mouth around him. Natasha looked up at him as her nails dug into the flesh of his ass, just hard enough to be on that thin line between pleasure and pain. That line he hadn’t even realized turned him on as much as it did until she had started to bring him there. 

She was driving him insane and as much as he would be content to let her get him off with her mouth he wanted - no, _needed_ \- to be inside of her. He pulled out and wrapped an arm around her to lift her up and when he glanced at the shield still on the bed beside her he realized exactly what he wanted. He figured somewhere Howard Stark was rolling over in his grave as he laid Natasha down on the shield, the curve of it filling the arch of her back. Natasha let out a soft gasp at the feel of the cold of the shield against her flushed skin, and then a moan as she felt Steve run his cock against her clit, already swollen and over sensitive. She hadn’t imagined they’d end up like this when she had sent the photo but damn if she wasn’t all for it now that it was happening. She bit her lower lip as she looked up at Steve above her, his eyes dark with lust and hunger for her and it still killed her a little to know she was the only person he ever had - and ever _would_ she was starting to be able to admit to herself - looked at like that. 

Natasha reached up for him as he slid slowly into her. She moaned and slid her hand around his back and pressed her lips to his. He took a few slow thrusts as they kissed, and then started to speed up the pace. “God, you feel so good,” he mumbled against the skin of her shoulder where he buried his face into her as he slid in and out of her. She fumbled blindly for his hands and interlaced their fingers on the bed above her head when she found them. It was almost sensory overload, the heat that radiated through her body, the cold of the shield against her back and she could feel herself quickly approaching the edge - especially as Steve pressed himself up and thrusted in deeper. 

Steve himself wasn’t far behind as he looked down at her, sprawled over what had essentially become an extension of himself over the years - and he was pretty sure he would be screwed the first time he had to actually use the thing for what it was intended after this as it wasn’t an image that would leave his head anytime soon. He hooked a hand under her leg and brought it up, he knew it shifted the angle just enough to really do her in. He was so close and while it wasn’t always possible, this was one of those times he wanted nothing more than for them both to fall over the edge together. 

“So close, Steve, I’m so close,” tumbled from Natasha’s lips, as though reading his mind, and the way it came out closer to a beg than anything else would be the end of him. He managed a few more thrusts before the moans of pleasure Natasha gave as her own orgasm overtook her brought on his own. In his haze he pulled her over on top of him as he fell onto his back on the bed, still inside her as their bodies trembled and came down from their high. He drew idle patterns down her back as their breathing slowed. A few minutes passed in the afterglow before Natasha could feel the soft rumble of laughter in Steve’s chest below her. “Well that was fun,” he said lightly and reached to brush her hair from her face as she lifted her head off his chest to look at him.

“You’re such a dirty old man, Rogers,” she teased and gave his lips a quick kiss. 

“Hey, you started it,” he pointed out. He brushed a thumb across her cheek and gave her a grin. “Besides, you love that I’m a dirty old man,” he pointed out.

Natasha folded her hands on his chest and rested her chin on them as she looked up at him. She paused for a moment and smiled softly. “Yeah,” she started. “Yeah, I do,” she said and it was without the same joking tone as before as she kept his gaze - both of them knowing she wasn’t just talking about their more than healthy and adventurous sex life.

Steve watched her for a moment, a warm smile on his lips and while it wasn’t quite the same unmitigated, can’t wait another second desire as before, there was still the same want and lust for her, _love_ , clear in his gaze. It went straight to Natasha’s core in some warm, gooey, terrible romantic comedy cliche way she’d never thought she’d be so lucky to find. He hooked an arm around her and moved them up to sit, Natasha straddling his lap. He reached to grab his shield and dropped it to the floor before he slid his hands behind her head and kissed her. He pulled away from her just enough to speak, his lips still brushed against hers as he did. “Round two?” 

Natasha grinned and took a moment to kiss him slowly before she answered. “Like you even have to ask.”


End file.
